<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FFXV] 恐怖總在故事說完之後 by anpathio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557413">[FFXV] 恐怖總在故事說完之後</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio'>anpathio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV - 主線文 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>參加推特上Gladnis Weekend 2020活動的作品，<br/>使用到的關鍵字如下。<br/>Saturday, 11/14: in-game era (road trip and WOR)<br/>One-two words: Laughter | fire<br/>Situational: Caught the other person in a fit of rage/laughter/tears </p><p>雖是獨立單篇，對兩人的設定與其他長篇均一致。<br/>設定大致上以官方出版的正式書籍（兩本攻略本+Official Works+World Prologue）以及遊戲本傳（+兩角色相關DLC）提及的為主，並加上個人的私設。<br/>就整個系列而言我下一個前提：格拉迪歐是伊格尼斯鐵粉，而伊格尼斯是豁出一切才追到格拉迪歐的，這是17 X 18時的故事。<br/>對，在brotherhood 4之前，我的時間表裡這兩人已經擦槍走火交往了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV - 主線文 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gladnis Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[FFXV] 恐怖總在故事說完之後</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大約是CH8，所以偏歡樂向。<br/>開頭小普的故事到準備拿起相機為止是我本人經歷，後面就不是（笑）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那晚不知道是誰開了頭，也不知道為何升起的營火多帶了點青紫色的光芒助長了氣氛，圍在火旁的眾人開始輪流說起了恐怖故事。<br/>
有人非常融入地開了助興音樂，而且刻意選擇有著老式收音機電波不穩斷續播放的效果，使得本該親切的老歌精華格外有味道。</p><p>普羅恩普特決定當開頭第一個，認定先講完再聽別人的故事比較不可怕。<br/>
「這是幾年前發生的，真人真事不改編。」</p><p>普羅恩普特在高中畢業後決定不升學，選擇與自己興趣相關的職業，進週刊出版社當實習攝影師。<br/>
某次跟著同事去東側的皇家公園跑新聞，結束時因為還沒日落，想趁著難得的光線拍一些戶外照片，便告別同事在公園裡找有興趣的人事物來拍攝。</p><p>拍到一個段落，普羅恩普特挑選一個較為清靜的角落休息，一邊坐在長椅上檢查相片。<br/>
然而他不禁注意到，旁邊先王摩爾斯的騎馬雕像四周圍起的鐵鍊，有一小段不停地前後擺動。<br/>
那段鐵鍊約有手腕粗、衣架長度，照理說要讓它前後擺動45度需要一定的力量，而且就算是剛剛有人踩上去使它搖動，擺動幅度也該會隨著損耗減少。<br/>
但普羅恩普特很仔細地觀察幾分鐘之後，不僅周圍都沒有其他人靠近，在沒有強風吹拂，其鄰近連結的其他段鐵鍊全部都紋風不動的情況下，只有那一小段鐵鍊始終維持著一定的節奏逕自晃著。</p><p>「過去踩住看它還搖不搖」、「裝作沒看到離開」或是「拍一張照或影片當作紀念」像是遊戲選項一樣冒出來，普羅恩普特舉起了相機，卻是在準備對焦的時候，看到鐵鍊停住了。<br/>
不是幻覺，透過相機觀景窗和肉眼確認都是如此，內心毛起來的普羅恩普特連快門都不敢按下去，急忙對鐵鍊的方向鞠躬敬禮之後快速逃離該地。<br/>
在途中，普羅恩普特仍敵不過好奇心回頭看了一眼，那段鐵鍊又肆無忌憚地前後搖晃了起來。</p><p>「所以、我有次睡回籠覺被你的電話吵醒說鐵鍊好恐怖的就是這個？」<br/>
「沒辦法啊諾克特是真的很恐怖嘛！我當時通訊錄上除了同事以外就是你了！」<br/>
「那就原諒你。接下來換我。」</p><p> </p><p>先是伸了一個懶腰、活動了手指和肩膀，諾克特接棒說出他經歷過的恐怖故事樣貌。</p><p>還在王都的時候，某次回宮殿自己小時候的房間，原本只是心血來潮，找尋幼時藏在衣櫥深處的時空膠囊。<br/>
翻找了一陣沒找到，突然聽見衣櫥門後有種說不出來是風還是什麼聲音，便在一番敲打之下意外撬開了木板，揭示了其後的通道，好奇心驅使下隨手拿起桌上的手電筒走進去。<br/>
一開始通道很狹窄，分不清楚是往上還是往下；莫名奇妙出現很多扇木門，不僅破舊還有不少有著潑灑的髒污。<br/>
路途分岔時發現一個破損得嚴重的人偶，蹲下來觸摸後它活了過來，搖晃著像是要指路，只得跟著走上一段，眼前出現一片開闊的黑夜森林。<br/>
風雨降了下來，雷電卻在前方不遠處反覆閃著同一處。</p><p>從茂密的樹葉中隱約可見的林中小屋的燈火，道路旁吊燈上刻著的皇家花紋，他認出是幼時跟著母后和父王出遊時去的夏季狩獵小屋。<br/>
母后過世後父王再也沒有出遊過，此處毀壞破落是必然的。<br/>
小屋前廊上有個蒼白的人影，等靠近了才注意到他不是站著，而是飄在一個廢棄輪椅上。<br/>
隱約聽見嬰兒淒厲的哭聲從屋子內傳來，窗戶透出的是火焰閃動的昏暗，人影指引該進去便打開了門。</p><p>屋內與印象中的格局是相同的，但家具擺設大多已被撤走，僅留下牆壁上模糊不清的人像畫，正涔涔地流出暗紅色的濃稠液體。<br/>
房內正中央背對著自己的小女孩無視侵入者，打開了冰箱的門，從裡面滾出來的某個東西很順暢地滾入右手邊燃燒的壁爐，助長了火勢。<br/>
火焰很快爬出壁爐的範圍把整間房子捲入，另一邊牆面則轟然而倒。<br/>
見狀不對，趕緊撈起小女孩就跑，往閃電所聚集的小山坡。<br/>
背後傳來輪椅運轉的刺耳聲，回頭看是個與廢棄輪椅幾乎融成一體的不明物體，無視崎嶇不平的林間小道追過來。<br/>
沒有纏鬥的必要，立刻用變移拉開距離，也是在這時候發現原本撈抱起來的小女孩又化為那個破損的人偶。</p><p>不知為何越接近山坡，腳步就越變得輕盈起來，人偶掙扎出了掌握，飄向雷電最密集之處，被擊中的時候化為無數光芒的分支，部分穿透了自己。<br/>
一瞬瞭解再來該做什麼，就如同練習元素魔法般，將追來的輪椅怪物一擊轟殺。<br/>
盛大的雷殛伴隨著墜落的實感，驅走了黑暗，感覺被人從什麼地方拖出來的時候，睜眼看到了有點生氣的伊格尼斯。</p><p>『這就是有一回我發現你莫名睡在衣櫥裡面的原因？』<br/>
「嗯、差不多。」<br/>
『但你是睡在租屋的衣櫥裡，不是宮殿裡的房間。』<br/>
「誰知道呢～～～」<br/>
「諾克特！你說的那些恐怖過程都只是夢嗎？我還在想你為什麼這麼勇敢！把我的欽佩還給我！」</p><p>『......好吧，再來換我。』<br/>
無視打鬧的兩人，伊格尼斯推了推眼鏡，接下第三棒。<br/>
眾人對於被稱為行走百科全書的人會說出怎樣的故事多少都有些期待，只不過故事的開頭平淡得令他們有點失望。</p><p>所有人都知道不可以動伊格尼斯的食材庫存區 － 那個與諾克特以王家之力開放給大家使用的藥水艙同等級的冰櫃 － 除了諾克特以外只有伊格尼斯有權開啟使用。<br/>
完美主義的伊格尼斯在這片專屬於自己的小天地裡有著嚴格分類和管理方式，也因為他從不假手他人，實際內容物一直成謎。</p><p>某次諾克特難得接連釣起兩條威拿斯鮭魚，眾人同意當晚先食用魚腹肉做成的生魚片和握壽司，魚排和魚頭、尾巴冷凍改日再食。<br/>
兩天後則應入手希吉拉海鹽的格拉迪歐之要求，鹽烤了令人讚不絕口的魚頭和尾巴。<br/>
而就在伊格尼斯思考剩下的魚排要做什麼料理時，那四片精心分裝包好的冷凍魚排從冰櫃裡消失了。<br/>
伊格尼斯感到不悅與不解，當然諾克特有權限但並沒有偷走魚排的動機，他也完全排除在自己沒有記憶的情況下處分掉了的可能性。<br/>
從那天之後連續數日，伊格尼斯在處理晚餐時都會重新點一次冰櫃的食材，以確保類似的事情不會再發生。</p><p>類似的消失事情的確沒有再發生，因為某一天晚上那四片魚排就悄悄地回到冰櫃了，其上按照伊格尼斯的習慣書寫標註的日期及習慣的包裝方式都如假包換。<br/>
堅信自己過目不忘的本領沒有失靈，加上魚肉本身也沒有異樣，伊格尼斯當晚就將四片都煎烤成美味晚餐，當作一個不解事件的終結。</p><p>原以為這件事會就此結案，隔天當伊格尼斯往冰櫃再看一眼時，又看到了一模一樣的四片魚排躺在角落。<br/>
包裝、手寫註記和重量都與昨晚突然出現的一致，伊格尼斯思考半晌，決定在日期加上額外的N作為區別，然後當晚將它做成了鮭魚蔬菜焗烤。<br/>
伊格尼斯的預感和準備沒有白費，因為標註日期+N的四片鮭魚魚排隔天還是完好無缺地出現了。<br/>
宛如無聲的挑戰書，伊格尼斯迅速回顧腦中有關鮭魚料理的1572種食譜，威嚇一般的在包裝寫下N+1，一副『放馬過來』的接下挑戰。</p><p>莫名回歸的鮭魚終於敵不過花式變著料理方式的伊格尼斯，在N+8左右終於不再出現，結束了無限鮭魚事件。</p><p> </p><p>「這就是有一陣子我們每天都會吃到鮭魚的真相？！等等！那真的是鮭魚嗎？雖然很好吃......」<br/>
「我就記得我釣到的鮭魚沒那麼大條，中途又沒有採買怎麼那麼多天還吃得到。」<br/>
「......最後你找到原因了嗎？」<br/>
『沒有，這大概要列為千古懸案了。』</p><p> </p><p>伊格尼斯冷靜說完，擺明不打算回答任何問題，繼續啜飲著安定心神的埃波尼咖啡。<br/>
眾人的目光落到應是壓軸，也是最早在外界冒險，不管是何種故事都應能說得繪聲繪影的格拉迪歐。<br/>
他這晚從開頭就異常安靜，一直維持同樣的姿勢坐在椅子上，不發言不附和甚至不吐槽，種種完全不像是平日的他的作為，使得格拉迪歐在開口前就有點懾人。</p><p>然而這故事竟然是童話形式。<br/>
從前從前有兩個長期交戰的國家：一個以先進科技聞名的帝國，以及王族擅長各種魔法的王國，個別以其實力和地利優勢讓戰爭僵持了幾百年不相上下。<br/>
魔法王國的國王有一個身體孱弱的兒子，而上天像是要逆著他，年幼的王子某天出了車禍，命在旦夕。<br/>
所幸國王與能治百病的神巫國女王交情很好，情急之下，魔法國王帶著少數人馬便秘密至神巫國請女王救治他的兒子。<br/>
在異國做客的期間，王子也與年齡相近的神巫國公主相處良好，奠定日後成為筆友的根基。<br/>
帝國不知怎的得知宿敵就在隔壁鄰國便決定出兵攻打，魔法國王在少數菁英的保護下倉皇抱著幼子逃走，還帶回了被神巫女王囑託給他的兒子。<br/>
抵抗侵攻的過程中女王不幸殞命，由執意留下的女兒繼位，神巫國至此成為帝國的附屬國。</p><p>之後兩方十幾年未交戰，當年事件中的幼童都長大成人，在自己國家成為舉足輕重的人物。<br/>
魔法王國的王子在其武術指導王之盾、神巫國的王子，以及偶爾路過、會魔法的帽子大叔嚴格教育下文武雙全魔法嚇嚇叫。<br/>
另一邊帝國也有相當改變，不僅是在年輕宰相的改革與帶領下國力增強，以附屬國女王及當代神巫雙重身分進入帝國見習的公主，也在宰相之妻龍騎的教育下，成為武力破表又兼慈愛於一身、廣受人民愛戴的存在。<br/>
兩邊的首次對談在眾多小衝突碰撞之後，由神巫調停展開談判，地點則在神巫國的宮殿。</p><p>王之盾代表魔法王國，帝國由年輕宰相代表出席，對談判準備滿滿的王之盾卻是直到上了談判桌，才發現對面坐的人他曾經很熟悉。<br/>
當年保護國王和王子得以逃脫，卻沒有回來的王子側近，也是王之盾的同齡好友。<br/>
原以為好友戰死而令他哀傷不已，沒想到好友是被帝國捉住、洗腦後栽培成敵方的一員大將。<br/>
談判過程自然受到影響，王之盾想讓好友回復"正常"，也想把握機會找尋不繼續戰爭的可能性，無奈幾經衝突之下談判破裂，雙方各自回歸備戰。</p><p>但是在衝突過程中王之盾意外解開了好友身上的魔法詛咒，得知來龍去脈的神巫伺機給予治療讓他重新想起身為王國人時的一切。<br/>
神巫與談判時期和解了的哥哥取得聯繫，請王國一方先靜觀其變，同時聯合恢復記憶的宰相和實際上只是以"妻子"身分被派來監視宰相、早就看不慣皇帝作為的龍騎，在適當時機一舉奪下帝國的統治權。<br/>
多年來已形同傀儡的昏庸皇帝及操縱朝政、搞得民不聊生的帝國將領等都被肅清，並連帶找出這些年身為雙面間諜的帽子大叔的證據，由魔法王國那邊的王子處理掉。</p><p>神巫以女王之姿登上帝位，開啟了新的盛世。<br/>
大勢底定之後，魔法王國收到了來自帝國的合作邀請，請王子和王之盾過去"協助"並促進兩國之間的合併與交流。<br/>
魔法國王和當朝宰相–也是王之盾的父親–都認為這是對國家最好的一條路，便同意將兒子們送過海的對岸，為和平盡一份心力。<br/>
簽署和平契約儀式上一片祥和，許多人民都以為這是要辦婚禮等級的喜慶。<br/>
而的確也是，魔法王國的王子答應入贅如今集權力於一身的神巫家，未來共同治理這個幅員廣大的國度。<br/>
可喜可賀，可喜可賀。</p><p> </p><p>「雖然結構很完整，但這故事恐怖的點在哪裡？」<br/>
「唔、諾克特會被瑞布斯、格拉迪歐還有艾汀超嚴格地獄訓練的地方？」<br/>
「這麼說的確很可怕......才不是啦！為什麼要針對我？總之格拉迪歐的故事不合格，我睏了，今晚到此為止！」<br/>
「好吧收工！改天繼續。伊格尼斯可以把助長氣氛的音樂關掉了。」<br/>
『什麼音樂？』<br/>
「就是那個老舊收音機的音效。」<br/>
『不是我弄的，我的手機跟格拉迪歐的放在帳篷那邊充電。』<br/>
「欸、那是諾克特？」<br/>
「我哪會有閒情興致放音樂，我還以為是你。」<br/>
「咦？！不是啊！」<br/>
「好像停了。」<br/>
「嗚哇啊不要這樣這真的太恐怖了！」<br/>
「你都跟著一路打了帝國軍猛獸和使骸了怎麼還會怕鬼？真是的！」<br/>
「諾克特你不要走、陪我去上廁所啦！我現在沒辦法一個人！」</p><p> </p><p>目送另外兩人暫時遠去，伊格尼斯默默地遞給他放置在地上的酒壺，他隱約知道那個故事對格拉迪歐的恐怖點在哪裡。<br/>
但唐突詢問不是他的作風，所以他找了比較容易切入的點好讓格拉迪歐開口。<br/>
『我可以好奇一下王之盾是怎麼意外解開好友的詛咒的嗎？』</p><p>「就、想用親吻喚起記憶的時候不小心讓你磕到了頭.....」<br/>
這份誠實但應該對當事人來說很難輕易說出口的轉折讓伊格尼斯不禁笑出來。<br/>
「其實夢境很模糊交代過去，很多細節都是醒來之後瞬間腦補的。」</p><p>與先前的預測相同，伊格尼斯知道尚未說出口的推論無誤。<br/>
那個夢不只是包括與自己分離甚至敵對的擔憂或恐懼，也有著格拉迪歐的私心希望：那是個王都沒有毀滅，雷吉斯王和克雷拉斯親爹還有很多人都還健在的世界。<br/>
所以醒來之後，一方面放心那只是個夢，也很惆悵那只是個夢。<br/>
藉著機會在眾人面前說出來，是格拉迪歐嘗試面對恐懼的方式。</p><p>『謝謝你還努力為我倒戈找了那麼無辜的藉口。』<br/>
不過、如果最後是和親結局的話，也許我不討厭呢？』<br/>
所以推導出來結論的伊格尼斯，嘗試對格拉迪歐進行安慰。<br/>
『放心吧，無論如何我是不會過去的。』</p><p>我不會離開你，和大家的。</p><p>「就算帝國那邊可以讓你Ebony喝到飽？<br/>
.....喂、你不是真的在考慮吧？」</p><p>『呼～做了個美夢。』</p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>That night, no one knew who started it, and somehow the campfire was raised with a little more blue and purple flame to fuel the atmosphere, and the chocobros began to take turns telling horror stories.<br/>
Someone deliberately choose the unstable intermittent playback effect of the old radio wave, which made the cordial old songs sparked extra flavors.<br/>
so that the essence of the old songs should .</p><p> </p><p>Prompto decided to be the first one to begin, thinking that it would be less terrifying to finish the story before listening to other people's stories.<br/>
"This happened a few years ago. 100% personal experience and no adaption."</p><p> </p><p>Noct told one of his adventurous dreams with the images from like silent hill PT (&amp; downpour).</p><p>『Is that the time I found you slept in the closet for no reason?』<br/>
「I guess so.」</p><p>『But it was your closet in the mansion, not the one in citadel.』<br/>
「Who knows~~」<br/>
「Wait! Noct, all those are just a part of your dream? I was wondering why you are so brave! Give back my admiration!」</p><p> </p><p>『......Ok, it's my turn.』</p><p>Ignoring the two squabbles, Ignis pushed his glasses and took over the third baton.<br/>
The bros were curious about what kind of story the "Walking Encyclopedia" would tell, but the beginning of the it was so plain that they were a little disappointed.</p><p>Everyone knows that Ignis's food storage area is untouchable<br/>
-the freezer with the same level as the potion compartment that Noct has authorized for everyone to use - besides Noct, only Ignis has the right to use the freezer.</p><p>The perfectionist has strict classification and management methods in this small world dedicated to him,<br/>
and because he never let others touch it, the actual content inside has always been a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>Once Noct caught two Wennath Salmon in a row, the group agreed to eat sashimi and nigiri sushi that night, and the fillet, fish head and tail could be frozen for some other time.<br/>
Two days later, at the request of Gladio, who got his hands on the Cygillan Seasalt, Ignis grilled the fish head and tail to perfection.<br/>
As Ignis pondered what to do with the rest of the fillets, the four carefully packaged frozen fillets disappeared from the freezer.</p><p>Ignis was both upset and puzzled, Noct had the authority but not the motive to steal the fillets, and he completely ruled out the possibility that they were disposed of without his memory.<br/>
For several days after that day, Ignis would check the inventory in the freezer when handling dinner to make sure nothing like that would happen again.</p><p>It didn't, and yet one night the four fillets were quietly returned to the freezer, with the date written on them and packaged in the way Ignis was used to.<br/>
Convinced that his photographic memory had not failed him, and that the fish itself seemed normal,<br/>
Ignis fried all four fillets and made them into a delicious dinner that night, as a conclusion to an unexplained incident.</p><p>When Ignis took a second look in the freezer the next day, he saw the exact same four fillets lying in the corner.<br/>
The packaging, handwritten notation and weight all matched what had suddenly appeared last night. </p><p>Ignis thought long and hard about it, decided to add an extra N to the date to differentiate it, and then made it into Salmon &amp; vegetable gratin that night.<br/>
Ignis' foresight and preparation were not in vain, as another four salmon fillets marked with the date + N appeared the next day.</p><p>As if a letter of challenge, Ignis quickly reviewed the 1,572 recipes for salmon dishes in his head and wrote N+1 on the package with great confidence, and accepting the challenge.</p><p>The inexplicable return of the salmon fillets were finally unable to compete with Ignis's brilliance in cooking, who changed his cooking style in a fancy way, and finally stopped appearing around N+8, ending the infinite salmon event.</p><p> </p><p>「Is this the truth that for a while we ate salmon every day? Wait a minute! Is that really salmon? Although it was delicious ......」<br/>
「I remember the salmon I caught wasn't that big, and we didn't buy fish along the way, so how come we could still eat it for so many days?」<br/>
「...... Did you find out why?」<br/>
『No, this will probably be an unsolved case for the ages.』</p><p>Ignis finished calmly, clearly not intended to answer any questions, and continued to sip his Ebony coffee.<br/>
The crowd's attention fell on Gladio, who should give everyone the grand finale.<br/>
He was the first to take missions on the outside world, and was able to tell splendid stories.<br/>
But this night Gladio was unusually quiet from the beginning, maintained in the same position in his chair.<br/>
He did not involve, echo, not even tease back, all these unusual behavior made Gladio a bit of intimidating before he started.</p><p> </p><p>However, this story is actually in the form of a fairy tale.</p><p>Once upon a time, there were two countries that had been at war for a long time: an Empire known for its advanced technology and a kingdom whose royal family excelled in all kinds of magic.<br/>
The king of the Magic Kingdom had a weak son, and the heavens seemed to be against him, the young prince had a car accident one day and his life was in danger.</p><p>Fortunately, the King and the Queen of Oracle Kingdom, who can cure all kinds of diseases, are very good friends.<br/>
The magic king with a few people hurried and secretly went to Oracle Kingdom to ask the Queen to save his son.</p><p>During their stay in the Oracle Kingdom, the prince also gets along well with the princess of Oracle Kingdom, who is close to his age, laying the foundation for their future friendship.<br/>
When the Empire somehow learns that its enemy is just next door, the emperor decided to attack.<br/>
The king of Magic Kingdom hastily escapes with his son under the protection of a few elites, and brought back another young prince of oracle kingdom, who was entrusted to him by the Queen.<br/>
In the process of resisting the invasion, the queen unfortunately perished and was succeeded by her daughter, who determined to stay behind in the chaos.<br/>
Oracle Kingdom has thus become a subject of the Empire.</p><p> </p><p>The two sides did not fight for more than ten years afterwards, and the young children in the incident all grew up and became important figures in their own countries.<br/>
Magic kingdom's prince went from a scrawny little boy to a fine young lad who excels in both swordsmanship and magic.<br/>
He was constantly under strict education of the King's Shield, Oracle Kingdom's prince, as well as the occasional passing by, a weird middle-age mad hatter who was somehow skillful in magic.</p><p>On the other hand, the Empire had also changed quite a bit.<br/>
Its power increased under the reform and leadership of the young chancellor,<br/>
the oracle princess, who entered the empire as both the queen of a vassal state and the youngest Oracle,<br/>
has also become a beloved being under the education of the chancellor's wife, Dragoon.</p><p>The first negotiation between the two sides was mediated by the Oracle after many minor conflicts,<br/>
and the venue was the palace of the Oracle Kingdom.</p><p>The King's Shield represents the Magic Kingdom and the Empire is represented by the young chancellor.<br/>
But as the fully prepared King's Shield got to the negotiating table, he suddenly realized that the person sitting across from him was once very dear to him.</p><p>When the king and the prince finally escape from the Oracle Kingdom, there was one who did not return: the prince's close retinue, who was also the King's Shield best childhood friend.</p><p>The King's Shield mourned over the death of his best friend for years, and now he<br/>
realized that he had been captured and brainwashed by the Empire to become their chancellor. </p><p>The negotiation process was inevitably affected, as King's Shield wanted to turn his friend back to "normal"<br/>
and also wanted to find the possibility of ending the war.<br/>
But the negotiation broke down after several conflicts, and both sides returned to prepare for war.</p><p>However, during the conflict, the King's Shield accidentally unlocked the magic curse on his friend, and the Oracle, who had learned the story from both sides,<br/>
offered him a chance to recall everything he had forgotten when he was in the Magic Kingdom.</p><p>The Oracle contacted her older brother, who had reconciled during the negotiations, and asked the Magic Kingdom to wait patiently.</p><p>She in the meantime united with the young chancellor, who had recovered his memory, and the Dragoon,<br/>
who only act as a "wife" to spy on the Chancellor and had long disagreed with the Emperor's actions, to seize the rule of the Empire at the right time.</p><p>The Emperor, who has been a puppet for many years, and the Emperor's generals, who have been running the government and making people's life unbearable, were all eliminated.<br/>
They also found the evidence of that mad hatter, who has been a double spy for many years, was captured and executed by the prince of the Magic Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>The Oracle ascended to the throne as Queen and opened a new era of prosperity.<br/>
After the situation was settled, the Magic Kingdom received an invitation from the Empire.<br/>
The prince and King's Shield were asked to facilitate a merger between the two kingdoms.<br/>
The King of Magic and the Chancellor - who was also King's Shield's father - both thought that this was the best way<br/>
for the country and agreed to send their sons across the sea to do their part for peace.</p><p>The peace signing ceremony was full of joy that many people thought it was a wedding celebration.<br/>
And it was indeed, the prince of the Magic Kingdom<br/>
promised to join the Oracle family, who are now a collection of power, and to rule this vast kingdom together in the future.<br/>
Congratulations to everybody.</p><p> </p><p>「Although the structure is complete, what is the horror of this story?」<br/>
「Well, picture Noct will be trained by Ravus, Gladio and Ardyn in a super strict manner?」<br/>
「That's really scary....... No, it's not! Why are you targeting me? Anyway, Gladio's story is not up to par, I'm tired, that's enough for tonight!」<br/>
「All right, let's call it a night. Ignis can turn off the music.」<br/>
『What music?』<br/>
「That old radio effect?」<br/>
『That wasn't me. My phone and Gladio's are charging over there in the tent.』<br/>
「Ughh, so Noct played it?」<br/>
「I didn't. I thought it was you.」<br/>
「Huh? No, it's not!」<br/>
「It seems to have stopped.」<br/>
「Whoa, whoa, don't do that. That's really scary!」<br/>
「You've fought the daemons and monsters along the way, why are you still afraid of ghosts? Really!」<br/>
「Noct, please don't go! I need to pee and I can't be alone now!」</p><p> </p><p>As he watched the other two leave, Ignis silently handed Gladio the flask he had placed on the floor, knowing vaguely what the horror of the story was for Gladio.<br/>
But it wasn't his style to ask questions out of the blue, so he found an easy way to get Gladio to talk.<br/>
『May I ask how the King's Shield 'accidentally' broke his friend's curse?』</p><p> </p><p>「I accidentally hit you in the head while trying to bring back memories with a kiss .....」<br/>
The honest, but supposedly difficult-to-tell twist for the person involved made Ignis laugh.<br/>
「The dream was actually very vague, and many details were made up after waking up.」</p><p> </p><p>As with the previous prediction, Ignis knew that the unspoken inference was correct.<br/>
The dream did not only include the worry of being separated from each other or even the fear of them becoming enemy,<br/>
but also Gladio's selfish hope, because it was a world where Insomnia had not been destroyed and where King Regis and Clarus and many others were still alive.<br/>
So when he woke up, he was reassured that it was only a dream, but he was also sad that it was "only a dream".<br/>
Taking the opportunity to speak out in front of everyone is Gladio's way of trying to confront his fears. </p><p> </p><p>『Thank you for trying to find such an innocent excuse for my reversal.<br/>
Yet, if it ends in a reconciliation and weddings, maybe I won't dislike it.』<br/>
So Ignis, who had deduced the conclusion, tried to console Gladio.<br/>
『Don't worry, I won't make the switch anyway.』</p><p>I will not leave you and everyone else.</p><p>「Even if the Empire can let you drink Ebony to your heart's content?<br/>
..... Hey, you're not really considering, are you?」</p><p>『Phew, that was a nice dream.』</p><p>*******************</p><p> </p><p>[FFXV] 真の恐怖はいつも、物語が語られた後に現れた</p><p> </p><p>その夜、誰が始めたのか誰にもわからないまま、キャンプファイヤーはなぜか青や紫の炎を少し多めに上げて雰囲気を盛り上げ、ノクト達は順番に怖い話をし始めました。<br/>誰かが意図的に昔の電波の不安定な断続的な再生効果を選んだことで、心のこもった昔の歌が余計な味を出してしまったのだ。<br/>昔の歌のエッセンスは、そのようにしなければなりません。</p><p>プロンプトは、他の人の話を聞く前に話を終わらせた方が怖くないと思い、最初に始めることにしました。<br/>"数年前の出来事。100％個人的な体験した。"</p><p>ノクトは、サイレントヒルPT（＆ダウンプア）のようなイメージで、冒険的な夢を語ってくれました。</p><p> </p><p>『それは、あなたが意味もなくクローゼットの中で寝ているのを見つけた時のことですか？』<br/>「そうですね。」<br/>『でも、それは城にあるクローゼットではなく、マンションにあるあなたのクローゼットでした。』<br/>「それはどうかな～～？」<br/>「待って！ノクト、それはあなたの夢の一部なの？どうしてそんなに勇気があるのかと思っていました。憧れを返せ！。」</p><p> </p><p>『よし、おれの番だ。』<br/>イグニスはメガネを押しながら、3本目のバトンを受け取りました。<br/>「歩く百科事典」がどんな話をしてくれるのか興味津々だったノクト達だが、冒頭はあまりにも地味で、少しがっかりしてしまった。</p><p>誰もが知っているイグニスの食品保管庫は手がつけられません<br/>-ノクトが誰でも使えるようにと許可したポーション入れと同じレベルの冷凍庫-<br/>ノクトの他に、イグニスだけが冷凍庫を使う権利を持っているのだ。</p><p>完璧主義者の彼は、自分専用のこの小さな世界で、厳格な分類と管理方法を持っています。<br/>他人には絶対に触らせないので、中に入っているものはずっと謎のままです。</p><p> </p><p>ノクトがウェナスサーモンを2匹続けて釣り上げたときは、その夜は刺身や握り寿司にして、切り身や頭、尾は冷凍しておいて、また別の機会に食べようということになった。<br/>2日後、シジラシーソルトを手に入れたグラディオのリクエストで、イグニスは魚の頭と尻尾を完璧に焼き上げた。<br/>イグニスが残りのフィレをどうしようかと考えていると、丁寧に包装された冷凍フィレ4枚が冷凍庫から消えてしまった。</p><p>イグニスは動揺し、困惑した。<br/>ノクトには切り身を盗む権限はあっても動機はなく、記憶にないまま処分された可能性を完全に否定していた。<br/>その日から数日間、イグニスは夕食を処理する際に冷凍庫の在庫を確認し、二度とこのようなことが起こらないように気をつけていた。</p><p>しかし、ある夜、4つの切り身は、日付が記入され、イグニスが慣れ親しんだ方法で包装され、静かに冷凍庫に戻された。<br/>イグニスは、自分の写真記憶が間違っていなかったこと、そして魚自体が正常であったことを確信した。<br/>イグニスは、原因不明の事件の締めくくりとして、4つの切り身をすべてフライにして、その日の夕食にしました。</p><p>翌日、イグニスが冷凍庫を見てみると、全く同じ4枚の切り身が隅に置かれていた。<br/>パッケージも、手書きのメモも、重さも、昨夜突然現れたものと一致していた。</p><p>イグニスはよく考えた末、日付にNを加えて区別することにし、その夜、サーモンと野菜のグラタンにしたのです。<br/>イグニスの先見の明と準備は無駄ではなく、翌日にも日付＋Nのマークがついたサーモンの切り身が4枚登場した。</p><p>まるで挑戦状のように、イグニスはすぐに頭の中にある1,572のサーモン料理のレシピを見直し、自信を持ってパッケージにN+1と書き、挑戦を受け入れた。</p><p>不可解な鮭の切り身の復活は、料理のスタイルを派手に変えたイグニスの料理の才覚にはとうてい太刀打ちできず、ついにN+8あたりで出現しなくなり、”無限の鮭”事件は終了した。</p><p> </p><p>「あの時毎日鮭を食べていたというのは本当ですか？ちょっと待ってください。これは本当にサーモンなのか？美味しかったけど ......」<br/>「そういえば、釣った鮭はそんなに大きくなかったし、途中で魚を買ったわけでもないのに、なんでこんなに何日も食べられたんだろう？」<br/>「...... その理由はわかりましたか？」<br/>『いや、これはおそらく時代を超えた未解決事件になるだろう。』</p><p>イグニスは、明らかに質問に答える気がないように冷静に終え、エボニーのコーヒーを飲み続けた。</p><p>彼らの注目は、グランドフィナーレを飾るべきグラディオに集まりました。<br/>グラディオは、最初に外の世界のミッションを受けて、立派な話をすることができる。<br/>しかし、この夜のグラディオは最初から異様に静かで、椅子に座ったまま同じ姿勢を保っていた。<br/>絡むこともなく、反響することもなく、からかい返すこともなく、これらの異常な行動によって、グラディオは始まる前からちょっとした威圧感を感じていたのである。</p><p>しかし、この話は実はおとぎ話のような形をしています。</p><p> </p><p>むかしむかし、長い間戦争をしていた2つの国がありました。<br/>高度な技術で知られる帝国と、あらゆる魔法を駆使する王家の王国です。<br/>魔法王国の王様には弱い息子がいて、天罰が下ったようで、幼い王子はある日交通事故に遭い、命を狙われていました。</p><p>幸いなことに、あらゆる病気を治すことができるオラクル王国の王様と女王様は、とても仲良しです。<br/>魔法王国の王様は数人の人を連れて急いで密かにオラクル王国に行き、女王に息子を救ってくれるよう頼みました。</p><p> </p><p>託オラクル王国での滞在中、王子は年齢の近いオラクル王国の王女とも仲良くなり、将来の友情の礎を築いていた。<br/>そんな中、敵が隣にいることを知った帝国は、攻撃を開始する。<br/>魔法王国の王様は、少数のエリートの保護の下、息子を連れて急いで脱出し、女王から託されたもう一人のオラクル王国の若い王子を連れ帰った。<br/>侵略に抵抗する過程で、不幸にも女王は亡くなり、娘が後を継いだが、彼女は混乱の中に残ることを決意した。<br/>こうしてオラクル王国は帝国の属国となった。</p><p>両者はその後10年以上も戦わず、事件に巻き込まれた幼い子供たちは皆、成長してそれぞれの国で重要な人物となったのである。<br/>魔法王国の王子は、やせっぽちの少年から、剣術と魔法の両方に秀でた立派な青年になった。<br/>彼は常に王の盾である、オラクル王国の王子の厳しい教育を受けていたが、<br/>時折通りかかった、なぜか魔法に長けた奇妙な中年のマッドハッターの存在も気になっていた。</p><p>一方、帝国も大きく変わっていた。<br/>帝国は、若き宰相の改革と指導により、その力を増していった。<br/>臣下の女王として、また最年少の神凪として帝国に入ったオラクル・プリンセス。<br/>は、宰相の妻である竜騎士の教育のもと、愛される存在にもなった。</p><p>両者の最初の交渉は、何度も小さな衝突を繰り返した後、神凪の仲介で行われた。<br/>会場はオラクル王国の宮殿であった。</p><p>王の盾は魔法王国を代表し、帝国を代表して若き宰相が登場する。<br/>しかし、満を持して交渉の席についた王の盾は、ふと気づくと、向かいに座っている人がかつて自分にとって大切な人だったことに気づくのです。</p><p>国王と王子がようやくオラクル王国から脱出したとき、帰らぬ人となったのが、王子の親しい従者であり、王の盾の一番の幼なじみでもあった。<br/>親友の死を何年も嘆いていた王の盾は、今になって 帝国に捕らえられて洗脳され、帝国の宰相になっていたことに気づく。</p><p>王の盾は、友人を "普通 "の状態に戻したいと思っていたので、交渉のプロセスには必然的に影響が出た。<br/>また、戦争終結の可能性を模索していた。<br/>しかし、何度も衝突しているうちに交渉は決裂し、双方とも戦争の準備に戻ってしまった。</p><p>争いの最中、王の盾はたまたまって友人の魔法の呪いを解いてしまった。<br/>と、双方から話を聞いた神凪が、魔法王国にいた頃に忘れていたことをすべて思い出す機会を提供してくれた。</p><p>神凪は、交渉中に和解した兄と連絡を取り、魔法王国に待ってもらうことにした。<br/>その間に、記憶を取り戻した若き宰相や、宰相を監視する「妻」としての役割しかなく、かねてから皇帝の行動に異論を唱えていた竜騎士と協力し、タイミングを見計らって帝国の支配権を掌握する。</p><p>長年操り人形のようになっていた皇帝も、政府を動かして人々の生活を苦しめてきた皇帝の将軍たちも、すべて排除された。<br/>また、マッドハッターが長年にわたって二重スパイであったことを示す証拠も見つかった。<br/>彼は魔法王国の王子に捕らえられ、処刑された。</p><p>神凪は女王として即位し、新たな繁栄の時代を開いた。<br/>事態が収束した後、魔法王国に帝国からの招待状が届いた。<br/>王子と王の盾は、2つの王国の合併を促進するよう依頼されたのだ。<br/>魔法王国の王さまと、王の盾の父でもある首相は、それが国にとって最善の方法であると考え、両国の合併に同意した。<br/>そして、自分たちの息子を海を渡って平和のために送り出すことに同意した。</p><p>平和の調印式は、多くの人が結婚のお祝いだと思ったほど喜びに満ちていました。<br/>そしてそれは本当にそうだった。<br/>魔法王国の王子は、今や力の結集となった神凪ファミリーの一員となり、将来はこの広大な王国を共に支配することを約束したのだ。</p><p> </p><p>めでたし～めでたし～ </p><p> </p><p>「ストーリーの構成はしっかりが、この物語の恐ろしさは何だろう？」<br/>「さて、ノクトはレイヴス、グラディオ、アーデンに超厳しい地獄訓練を受けるのこと？」<br/>「それは本当に怖いですね....... そんなことはありませんよ。<br/>　なぜおれをターゲットにするのか？<br/>　とにかく、グラディオの物語は失敗した。<br/>　俺は疲れたから今夜はここまでにしておこう」。<br/>「よし、今日はもう終わりにしよう。イグニスは音楽を消すことができます。」<br/>『何の音楽だ？』<br/>「あの古いラジオの効果？」<br/>『それはおれではありません。おれの携帯電話とグラディオの携帯電話はあそこのテントで充電しています。』<br/>「えっ、じゃあノクトがやったの？」<br/>「俺じゃないよ。おまえだと思ったんだ」。<br/>「えっ？！」<br/>「止まったみたいだね」<br/>「うわっ、うわっ、やめてよ。それは本当に怖いよ！」。<br/>「今までシガイやモンスターと戦ってきたのに、どうしてまだお化けが怖いんだ？ほんとだよ」。<br/>「ノクト、お願いだから行かないで! おしっこしたいのに、一人になれないよ～～～」</p><p> </p><p>他の2人が去っていくのを見送りながら、イグニスは黙って床に置いてあったフラスコをグラディオに手渡した。<br/>しかし、いきなり質問するのは彼のスタイルではないので、グラディオに話をさせるための簡単な方法を見つけた。<br/>『王の盾が「たまたま」友人の呪いを解いた理由を聞いてもいいですか？』</p><p>「キスで記憶を取り戻そうとして、誤って頭を殴ってしまった .....。」<br/>当事者にとっては正直なところ、言いにくいことを言っているようで、イグニスは笑ってしまいました。<br/>「夢の内容は非常に漠然としていて、起きてから作り直した部分が多い」。</p><p>前回の予測と同様に、イグニスはその言葉にならない推論が正しいことを知っていた。<br/>その夢には、離れになってしまう心配や、敵になってしまう恐怖だけではなく、グラディオの勝手な希望も含まれていた。<br/>それはインソムニアが破壊されておらず、レギス王やクレイラスをはじめとする多くの人々が生きている世界であったからだと思います。<br/>そのため、目が覚めた時には「夢だったんだ」と安心したものの、「夢だったんだ」と悲しくなったそうです。<br/>みんなの前で発言する機会を得たことは、グラディオが自分の恐怖に立ち向かおうとする方法なのだ。</p><p>『私の逆転劇のために、そんな無邪気な言い訳を探してくれてありがとう。<br/>でも、和解して結婚式を挙げることになれば、嫌いじゃなくなるかもしれませんね。』<br/>そこで、結論を推し量ったイグニスは、グラディオを慰めようとしました。<br/>『大丈夫、あなたを置いていきませんよ。』</p><p>お前やみんなを見捨てたりはしない。</p><p>「帝国がエボニーを心ゆくまで飲ませてくれるとでも？<br/>　..... おい、まさか本気で考えてるんじゃないだろうな」。</p><p>『ふぅ、一瞬でいい夢だった。』</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>